


May we meet again

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights





	May we meet again

There was blood in her mouth. She could taste it, clear as day, presenting itself like an ending. Octavia kept her eyes off her leg, certain that if she saw the mess once more she would pass out. Distantly she could hear Lincoln assure her and Bellamy that he could help, but only if they moved now. Octavia shook her head to herself. She would be damned if she left now, when everyone she cared about was fighting for their lives.  
"Go." The word had Octavia gasp in disbelief and she snapped her head around to face her brother. Bellamy had a serious look on his face and gazed at Octavia as if there was no other way. She shook her head fervently but before she could object Bellamy interrupted her. "Let him help."

The words were rushed, but forced, as if it killed him a bit to say them. And maybe it did. Bellamy had always thought that the only person capable to take care of her was him. He had never told her this outright but Octavia saw it in the way he bared his teeth every time anyone came close. And she heard it in the cold tone his voice would take whenever she was in danger. But now he was forced to rely on someone other than himself, someone he’d never trust normally, and Octavia wondered if he knew how proud she was of him. That he had grown so much in such a short time and that their mother would be proud.

"No way," she pleaded with him, voice gritty and low. "I have to see this trough." _They’re my people too_ , she thought desperately and her thoughts went out to Jasper. And Clarke, Finn and even Raven. She needed to be there for them, even if she was nothing short of useless.

"You can’t walk, and I can’t get you back to the dropship." Octavia knew it was true. There were too many people between them and home. There was no way they would get back safely if she came with him.

"He’s right," Lincoln said, and Octavia had never been so angry to have him near. "This fight is over for you." Rage filled her and she pressed her hand against her leg to make it hurt even more.

"O," Bellamy said and tried to get her attention, but Octavia couldn’t look at him, not when he tried to send her away. "O, _listen to me_.” Begging had never been Bellamy’s strong side, in all truth the only time she’d heard him do it before was the last time she’d seen him before getting locked up. But the fragile tone in his voice tugged at her heartstrings and her eyes found his.

"I told you my life ended the day you were born." She closed her eyes as a new wave of pain clenched around her heart and the words repeated themselves in her head. She pinched her lips together, unsure of what would come next and when she opened her eyes she found an endless amount of regret reflecting in Bellamy’s eyes.

"The truth is," Bellamy continued with the small, crooked smile she had missed so dearly, "It didn’t start until then." The relief that flooded Octavia’s heart made a muffled sob wreck through her body. She hadn’t known how much those words had wounded her, but knowing that her brother didn’t hate her was the only thing she needed to get through this. It was the only thing that mattered. Her lips were once again pressed together so that she wouldn’t embarrass herself more than she already was.

"So, go with him. I need you to live." And wasn’t that the reason they were in this position to begin with. Bellamy had seen her slowly wither away in their shoe box of a home and he hadn’t been able to live with it. All he had ever wanted for her was to be free. "Besides," his voice broke and once again he looked like the seven year old that tried to comfort her while she wept, "I got this."

Octavia let out a shaky breath, fell forward and wrapped her arms around her brother. She pressed him close and wrapped her hand in the curls caressing his neck. Octavia felt Bellamy hide his face in the crook of her neck while he clawed at her back, as if he couldn’t stand the thought of letting her go.

Octavia felt a great sense of loss tearing inside her. She pressed her cheek against Bellamy’s and thought of all the time they didn’t get to spend with each other. A few short weeks, filled with arguing and war, was all they got. Octavia had wanted so much more for them. She had missed him more than she had known and the fact that he might be taken away from her forever frightened her to no end. They had finally been free and now it was as if she was being locked up again. She needed him to know that she would fight, and that he should too. That it wasn’t over.

But when she leaned back and saw her brother’s pale face, painted with freckles scattered all over it, she found herself unable to say them. Instead she said the first words that came to mind.

"I love you, big brother!" Octavia tried to twist her face into a smile, but with the pain in her voice and the tears that threatened to spill over, she soon gave up and dry sobs shook her body. Bellamy didn’t say anything, but she knew, she knew. She had always known and she couldn’t care less that he looked like the world was ending. They would make it through this. 

"May we meet again," Bellamy said, as steadily as he could, though his voice was barely more than a whisper. He turned the corners of his mouth up in a pained half smile, and Octavia mirrored him. As if the more they believed it, and the more they kept their tears at bay, it would come true.

"May we meet again," Octavia replied and she felt her lips quiver but she pressed them together, tried to be strong like her brother, and then Lincoln’s arms lifted her from the ground. She grimaced in pain, but kept her eyes firmly on Bellamy. 

"Keep her safe." The words were said in a low, tired voice and that’s what tore Octavia apart. With blurry eyes she watched her brother get smaller and smaller as they got further away. Loud sobs echoed from deep within her chest and she tried to memorise as much as she could of the scene in front of her. Bellamy, weary and broken, but still carrying himself with such great strength so she would feel safe. She didn’t look away once. Tried to hold onto Bellamy for as long as she could.

And then he was gone.


End file.
